Skyeward separated
by Skyewardshipper
Summary: Skye is kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. after she betrays her team in season 1 episode 5, but she later learns something that will complicate her life
1. chapter 1

_A/N this takes place after season 1 episode 5_ " _girl in the flower dress". Except instead of giving Skye the bracelet and letting her stay, Coulson kicks her out. also, Skye and Ward slept together the day before that happened so... You'll see how that ties in later_

 _I own nothing except Hannah and Lexi all rights go to marvel_

"Well bye" Skye looks at all her team mates and sighs. They are all looking at her as if they hate her they probably do she thinks as she walks off the bus towards her new life in Omaha Nebraska.

 **Two months later**

Skye found a crappy apartment, but it was all she could afford. She was working a job at a diner near town, she would be working with computers but thanks to her net nanny, she can't. For the past two months she has barely been scraping by, and still is. When S.H.I.E.L.D. dropped her off, they left her with nothing, no money, no car; she was sleeping at the park for her first month and eating whatever she could get her hands on. Eventually, a diner gave her a job as a waitress and she found an apartment.

"Hey Skye!" Hannah, the cook, called from her spot in the kitchen "you feeling okay? You've been gone quite a while and you look a little pale." Stopping her cooking she walked over to Skye who had just entered the kitchen. Hannah and Skye became instant friends. "Yeah..." Skye hesitantly said "Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute?" She was so nervous at how her friend will react to the news. "Sure... What's wrong?" Hannah led them to the break room and they sat down. "I... I'm.. I can't do this" Skye was getting frustrated and flustered at just needing to tell her friend this. "Skye... Spit it out, I'm here!" She grabbed Skye's hand and looked her in the eye. "I'm pregnant" and she burst into tears.

"Skye that's great!"

"Yeah... Your not the one pregnant!"

"Who? When? How did this happen?"

"Before I met you, actually the day before I got kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was in love with this guy so we kinda... Did it and now I'm 2 months pregnant" reality finally started sinking in "oh gosh, I'm pregnant" she breathed

"This is great news Skye! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks! I was also wondering if I could maybe have a few days off I just need time to think"

"Sure, however long you need! Do you need anything, want some company? Being the boss I'm kinda allowed to do whatever!" She said with a chuckle

"No, I think I'll be good, but if you wanna stop by later tonight that would be great!"

"I'll be over right after work!" She gave Skye a hug and left to finish her cooking.

 **7 months later**

"Welcome to the world little Lexi!" Skye looked down at her newborn daughter with so much love she thought she would burst.

The next day Lexi was brought to her new home where she slept next to her mothers bed , Skye, in the one bedroom apartment.

Over the next couple years, Skye sacrificed so much just so her daughter could have a good life. She still has her bracelet so she can't use any computers or phones.

 **Four years later**

"Lexi, I'm gonna be gone for a half hour or so, I need you to go strait to bed! Do you understand me?" Skye said looking at her daughter.

"Yes mama, can you tuck me in before you go?"

"Sure baby girl" she kissed Lexi on the forehead and carried her to their room. After tucking her in, she headed out.

After about an hour, Lexi woke up with a nightmare, she ran out to the small living room looking for her mom. She couldn't find her, the only place left to look was the kitchen. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she screamed and burst into tears... There was her mom, Skye, laying in the floor with blood flowing out of her gut.

A/N so there's a cliffhanger for you, I'm gonna try and get through wards death and trips death and maces death and Macks - whatever that would be called, so I'm gonna get through it by writing more Skyeward! I'm gonna work on updating this once or twice a week I have at least 10 chapters in mind so I won't be going in any writers block any time soon

~Janae


	2. What Happened?

_Earlier that night_

 **Skye's POV**

I got a text saying "meet me here if you want to keep your shield friends safe"

They gave me an address and a time. After putting Lexi to bed, I headed toward the place. I wouldn't risk putting them in danger because I wouldn't meet someone. I've put them through enough and don't need to be the cause of more pain and hurt.

Once i got there, I got out of the car at what looked to be a warehouse of some sort. I went up to the door of it and knocked. The door opened with a creak like you would see in a movie which kinda freaked me out. "Hello" I said.

"Skye, so glad you could join us!"

"Miles" I breathed, "I told you I'm done with you and the rising tide, have been for years!"

"That's precisely the point, we want you back or else your little girl might have to grow up to be a broken, unloved orphan... Just like you!"

"This is between me and the rising tide, leave Lexi out of this"

"Nothing has to happen to you and she wouldn't be left all alone if you come back to us, we could remove your bracelet and you could hack again and use electronics. Think of how nice that would be!"

"I'm sorry Miles, I can't, I betrayed their trust once, removing this bracelet will only make things worse with them"

"Well then, I'm sorry Skye" with that he pulled out a gun and shot me in the stomach and ran off.

I felt like my whole body was on fire and getting ripped to shreds! I slowly and painfully walked to my car trying to stop the bleeding but it hurt...bad. Luckily it was only a 3 minute drive home so I managed to make it home. I was going into the kitchen to try and find something to patch me up before going to the hospital but halfway through the kitchen, I saw the floor meet my face and everything went dark.

 ** _A/N I know short chapter but I will probably upload the next in a couple hours since this was only like 350 words that's like the shortest I've ever made one. Just to clarify, she didn't call an ambulance cause she can't use any electronics thanks to her bracelet so not even a phone, I know in the show she could but I changed it thanks for reading and please rr, comments give me motivation to make new chapters! I am rlly freaking out cause Liz and Iain said to expect more death and since no one rlly died last ep someone else is prob gonna! All of have to say is it better not be Daisy, but Chloe is in Valley Girl Musical so I rlly hope she gets done with that before Aos season 5 starts cause she CANT DIE!!!!!! Oh yeah... In case anybody hasn't heard... AGENTS OF SHIELD GOT RENEWED FOR SEASON 5!!!!!! I am so freaking happy!!!!_**

~Janae


	3. Skye

No POV

Lexi ran over to her neighbors house in tears. She knocked on the door.

"Lexi, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Mrs. Davis said opening the door. "Oh dear, what's wrong?"

Running into mrs. Davis' arms she barely managed to get out "mama" before running back to the house with mrs. Davis following closely behind.

They got in the house and as soon as they reached the kitchen, mrs. Davis started doing cpr and handed Lexi her phone so she could dial 911.

The ambulance got there about 3 minutes later and took skye off to the hospital. The police walked up to Lexi who was still crying. "Hey, lexi right?" Getting a small nod from the girl. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mommy, is she gonna be okay???"

"There are people doing everything they can for your mommy, but my job is to catch those bad people but in order for me to do that I need you to tell me what happened. Okay?"

"O-Okay, she told me to go to bed and said she would come back to me after an hour. She tucked me in them I fell asleep. I woke up after a nightmare and went looking for her, I saw her in the kitchen and ran to mrs. Davis' house." She looked up at him with tear stained eyes "can I see mommy now?"

"I need you to stay here for a while okay? I promise, you will be able to see her soon." He walked in the house and started going through things. He opened up the closet and started looking for anything that might lead him to the shooter. He found a box that said my last family on it and opened it. Inside were a whole bunch of pictures of skye and the team, on the back of each one there was a date and names of who were in the picture. On the very bottom of the pile there was a sheet of paper saying "S.H.I.E.L.D. team- agent coulson as the boss, agent may and agent Ward team specialists, agent Simmons bio-Chem, and agents fitz engineering. Crossed out was skye analyst. Hurriedly the cop called one of his buddies who works for shield and told him to send agent coulson's team over to skyes apartment. After the phone call, he went out to the car and found skyes phone, and took it to the lab to be unlocked.

About an hour later, agent coulsons team showed up. "I wanna go see mommy! Please! You said I could!" Lexi burst into tears as agent could on and his team walked up. "I was told you needed us for something" he told the officer. Just then the officers phone rang. "I have got to take this call, I am so sorry I'll be back in just a minute" with that he walked away.

"So what's your name?" Coulson said bending down to be eye level with lexi.

"My name's Lexi, are you here to take me to my mommy? I wanna see her and I was told I could! Please take me!" She lunged at coulson and latched into his leg.

"Sure sweetheart, I have to take care of some things first but I would love to take you, can you tell me where she is?"

"She went to the hospital she got shot and they wouldn't let me see her!"

Coulson looked at the rest of his team and nodded telling them they were gonna take care of this little girl until her mom was better. Ever since skye left, Coulson has been trying his hardest to take care of little kids.

"Where's your daddy sweetheart?" Coulson asked realizing she hadn't mentioned a father.

"Mommy said her family and him made her leave them because she did something wrong, she hasn't been able to talk to him since so he doesn't know about me." This story reminded the team too much of Skye.

"So sorry about that, that was my department calling saying they managed to unlock the woman's phone who was shot here last night. I need to go, but I will need to talk to you but I can't right now, so do you mind taking Lexi over to the hospital to see her mom and stay with her, I'll be there in a few hours to discuss things with you?" The officer said walking back to the group.

"Actually, we were already planning on that so that would be great!"

 **At the hospital**

Coulson was holding a now sleeping Lexi in his lap while waiting for her mom to be out of surgery and ready for visitors. About an hour after they arrived, someone came out. Coulson woke up Lexi. "Are you all here for the Jane Doe brought in with two GSW to the abdomen?"

Everyone nodded except Lexi who said "she isn't a Jane Doe she's my mommy"

"Okay well your mommy is not doing very well, I'm really sorry but she might not make it through the night, you can see her now but only one or two at a time please. She's in room 201" then she left.

Coulson handed Lexi over to Ward and said "Ward I need to go find that officer and see why he needed us so I need you to take Lexi in to see her mom while Fitzsimmons talk to the doctor" Ward nodded and started walking to the room. Opening the door, he was surprised by what he saw. A young woman with wires coming out of her machines beeping and keeping her alive, and tubes coming out of her. Under closer inspection, he recognized the girl... it was skye!

"Mommy!" Lexi yelled as she scrambled from wards grasp and ran to her mom.

The only thing ward managed to spit out was one little word of a person he started o fall in love with... "Skye?"

 **A/N so I am so sorry, I know I said I would try to update in a few hours and it turned out to be like a week! I have been super busy but now that school is out I will have time to write more! I am on a plane to Arizona so I'm gonna write a couple chapters and post one every Monday or Tuesday! Hope you like this chapter! And like always please RR they help with motivation to write. Also if you have any ideas for new fics please tell me and I'll work on them! Love you all!!**

 **~janae**


	4. Don't have a name so comment if you do

Wards POV

What is she doing here? This girl is her kid? How did she get shot? I walked over to her bedside right next to Lexi and grabbed her hand. "Lexi, who did you say your dad is again?"

"Mommy told me she was forced to leave him before he knew about me. I wish I had a daddy, mommy doesn't get a lot of things because of me, last week mommy went three days without food I want to help her!"

This kid could be mine! Oh wow... I might have a little girl. "Lexi, how old are you?" It happened almost 5 years ago so if this kid is over 4 or under 3 then she's not mine.

"I just turned 4!" She said looking very proud of herself. Oh crap! I have a kid! I have a daughter! With Skye! Skye, I look back at her. Fighting for her life- if only we had given her a second chance she would be safe- I wouldn't have missed out all these years with my daughter and Skye would've never suffered if they would've cared more.

After a few minutes sitting in the room in shock, I walked out to the rest of the team. "Ward, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost" fitz said as he stood up.

"S-S-Skye"

"What about Skye?" May stood and walked over to him

"Skye is Lexi's mom, and I, I'm her... I'm her dad"

Everyone stood there in shock. Until Simmons broke the silence. "How are you... oh. Did you know?"

"Do you think I knew? We should've given Skye a second chance! Lexi told me some stuff about her, she hasn't lived a very good life after she left us"

Just then, a young woman burst through the door of the waiting room and all but ran to the receptionist "I'm looking for a woman, her name is Skye she was brought in with two gun shot wounds to the stomach, she has a little four year old daughter"

"Yes ma'am she was but only family and agents are allowed to see her, are you any of those?"

"I'm the closest thing she has to a family besides Lexi, please!"

"All right, she's in room 210" with that the woman ran off. And I followed.

Once I got to the room I saw her holding Lexi on her lap and holding skye's hand crying. "Excuse me, if I may ask, who are you and how do you know skye?"

"I'm Hannah, and I pulled her out of a bad slump, gave her a purpose I suppose, when I met her she was living on the streets, eating out of trashcans, I gave her a job and we were friends for a couple months when she found out she was pregnant. She totally flipped she didn't know what to do but knew it wasn't right to have an abortion and couldn't put another child through the same thing she went through as a kid." She eyed him warily "I have no idea why I told you all that, but since I opened up I want to know who you are and how you know her, if you do."

"I'm agent Grant Ward, and I'm probably the reason she was in that slump, I was a part of her shield team and today I found out that I am also Lexi's biological father" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

I'm gonna stay here tonight, it's the least I can do and I can get to know my daughter. "I'm gonna stay here tonight, I want to get to know Lucy more and I need to make sure skye is okay, it's my fault she's here anyway."

"Grant, skye has told me a lot about you, she loved you and if you blame yourself for this, she will be even more disappointed in herself, so for her sake and yours please don't. She completely blames herself for everything that's happened. I understand your need to spend time with Lexi, she's the most adorable sweet girl and has had a hard life. so if you get to know her, you need to stick around the only people who have stayed in her life are skye and I. I will personally hunt you down if you break this little girls heart." She said in a menacing tone motioning to Lexi. "As for sleeping here I don't care I you do but I'm staying also."

"I will try to stick around as much as possible, maybe skye will come back with us."

"That's doubtful, she has mentioned what she would do if she got her job back, it's been a few years since she mentioned, I think she gave up on that, but I think she'd say no. Her need to protect Lexi is bigger than anything she's ever wanted. I don't know if you know about skye's past, but she was moved from abusive home to abusive home, she doesn't want that for Lexi. And if you don't believe me on the abusive home thing." She pulled up the sleeve on skyes arm and saw multiple scars from what looked like a knife. "She's got it even worse in her back. That's why she always wears long sleeves shirts and pants, and makes sure her shirt NEVER rides up. She was afraid you would desert her like everyone else has done! Turns out she was right." I was left speechless after her little speech, the hard part was that she was right! We did desert her.

A couple hours later (no POV)

Ward, Hannah, and Lexi were all sleeping peacefully when they were woken by skye flatlining. Ward shot out of his chair and ran over to her and started doing CPR. Doctors and nurses filed into the room and shooed them out. They were left waiting to see if they would lose a mother, lose a friend, and lose a love. All in one night.

A/N

So, I wrote two chapters for the next one, which one I post is all up to you guys! Should Skye die, and Ward raises Lexi with the team, or should skye survive so she and Ward can finally talk? Again, your reviews are always appreciated and for the next chapter, comment or PM me! This is really surprising to me that I'm publishing this chapter on time those of you who know me on instagram know that I am not very reliable I'm working on it tho and this chapter being published on the day I said it would be is a big step up for me thank for reading- next chapter will be next Monday and whichever part for the next chapter has the most votes that's what will be published. I am new at publishing on this so I don't know how or if you can, comment on someone's comment but know that every one brings a smile to me and gives me motivation to write more!

~Janae


	5. Wake up

A/N

Sorry guys it's technically Tuesday but I just got home from my vacation so I didn't really have time to upload it earlier

Skye went back into surgery after the nurses got her somewhat stabilized. Ward was the only one still awake in the waiting room, Lexi was asleep on his lap and has been for some time. She cried for the first two hours thinking her mom died. Ward finally got her to calm down and just held her till she zonked out. Hannah fell asleep a couple hours ago and Ward was just staring at his daughter running only on coffee. For the last hour he has just been staring at his daughter marveling at how he could be lucky enough to have a beautiful baby girl with the woman he loved, still loves. After about six or seven hours, a nurse came in "Skye's family?" Ward immediately shot out of his chair waking Lexi. "Mommy?" She replied sleepily. "No sweetie, we're gonna see how your moms doing. How is she?" Ward looked to the nurse. "Not good, the shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines we resected what we could, but... There's been too much damage" she replied shakily. "So what's next?"

"We can keep her comfortable, but you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you wanna keep her on life support."

"You're saying there's nothing to be done?"

"I'm saying you need to spend as much time with her as you can. I'm sorry" with that she walked out leaving a heartbroken Ward. How am I supposed to tell Lexi? He thought.

"Mister, is my momma gonna be okay?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't know. But I'm here and I won't ever leave you Lexi, okay?"

"Why do you care? Nobody's ever cared about me besides Hannah and mommy"

"Well Lexi, you said you didn't know your dad, well now you do. I'm your da Lexi!" She looked up at him with hope written all over her face.

"Really! I have a daddy????" She launched herself at him and he caught her.

"Yes, you do and I will never leave you again. Even if your mom gets better I'm gonna stick around."

"Why did you leave us?" She asked pulling away from him but still in his arms.

"I didn't leave you sweat heart, I didn't know about you and your mom was forced to leave. Okay that's enough for tonight." He said seeing her yawn and trying to keep her eyes open."let's get you to bed and I promise I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight daddy." She said as he set her down across 2 chairs and pulled a blanket onto her that the nurse brought them.

A couple minutes later a nurse came back saying they could go in and see Skye. Ward stood up, picked up Lexi and walked back to her room. He sucked in a breath as soon as he entered her room. She has even more tubes in her, breathing for her, pumping her blood. And she is a lot more pale. He lay Lexi down in a gurney a nurse brought in and tucked her in just as a dad would do. He took the seat next to Skye and eventually dozed off. He stayed in her room not leaving except for a bathroom break and coffee. The rest of the team would stop by for a couple hours daily and bring him some food but none stayed that long except Simmons. She only stayed one night and half the day. The rest of the team eventually started going on missions again but Ward refused to go until Skye was back with him. He bonded with Lexi quite easily. Every day they would play a couple games of battleship, and being Skye's daughter, she always wins. Within the three weeks she has been there, Skye's heart stopped three more times and the nurses kept giving him pitying glances.

Ward was slowly losing hope and watching Lexi do the same, every day, she would talk to Skye about what happened last day. She always referred to Ward as daddy.

Three and a half weeks after the shooting, Ward is sitting by Skye's bed stroking her hand, Lexi is asleep on the gurney. "Skye! I am so sorry, I love you and I have missed you every day since you left! Please come back to me! I need you, Lexi needs you! Hannah even needs you, she still cares about you but she can't be here, she had to go back to work." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Please Skye! I don't know if I can move on without you I need you!" Tears started streaming down his face. The heart monitor started to beep faster and Ward felt movement in his hands. He looked down and saw her hand started to move. She started groaning and after a few minutes she opened her eyes and blinked "Ward?" She rasped.

A/N

So obviously EVERYBODY voted for Skye to live so she did, I know this is a short chapter but the ones I wrote last week were all deleted some how do I had to quickly write one. I was planning on publishing a longer chapter but tomorrow but I wanna stick to my plan of every Monday. Do anyone see Chloe's Instagram story yesterday? I honestly never knew Austin had such great abs. Anyways, please RR tell me what you think.

~Janae


	6. Earlier the last weeks? Idk

A/N

Sorry guys, it is currently midnight where I live and I'm trying to write this chapter, I wasn't gonna do this but since I didn't go into detail I am, but anyway, I am gonna continue to publish chapters on Mondays but since I am rlly tired I'm not gonna write tonight (technically when you guys read this it will be Tuesday so it would be in not gonna write yesterday night so that's weird) but I'm so sorry guys!

Anyways, I didn't go into much detail on what happened with the team while Skye was in a coma so this chapter is gonna be about that, so it will probably be a little shorter than the others.

Coulsons POV

"Sorry Skye I didn't know this would happen, I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" I can't believe this happened! It's all my fault! My fault she's like this, my fault she's raising a child on her own, my fault she has no money. I've made her life a living hell. "Please forgive me Skye! I will do everything I can to make it up to you and this little girl" I said pointing at Lexi who was fast asleep in his lap. Over the next couple weeks, I was a basket case. Going from mission to visiting Skye then back to another mission. I'd see Skye every chance I got, every time her heart stopped my heart stopped too! In the short time she was in the bus with us, I grew to love the young hacker like she was my own daughter. That moment I got the call that she was awake, was the best moment of my life!

Mays POV

I couldn't let my emotions show! Every time I saw Skye I felt like I was about to break down, seeing her little girl was hard, knowing that I had a part in making this little girl fatherless for the past years of her life. I couldn't handle seeing Skye and Lexi so I stayed away, I made sure I was kept informed of Skye's condition but I couldn't see her, it was too hard. As soon as I heard she was awake though, I went running to the hospital.

Fitzsimmons POV

We both stayed in the lab mostly, we hooked up w camera in Skye's room so we were constantly monitoring her but it hurt both if us too bad to see her like that. As they were looking over past medical records of hers, shocked at what they found, they got the call. They were out of the bus, which was parked near the hospital at the moment, faster than may and Coulson!

A/N

So short chapter I know but it's 1 am and I am going to a friends house (@fitzsimmonsshipper you all should follow her!) so I wanna get some sleep. If you noticed I didn't do Ward, it was because he was in the last chapter and it said what he was doing. Anyways I am so sorry for not posting this yesterday, I was really busy and really tired but I will try and make sure I have the next chapter uploaded by next Monday and hopefully it will be longer thanks for reading and please RR

~Janae


	7. Chapter 7

Skye's POV

"Ward?" What is he doing here? "Mommy!" I looked over just in time to see Lexi jump onto my bed. "Lexi! Baby what's wrong?" I asked as soon as she burst into tears. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! You took a really long nap and I didn't think you'd wake up." She sniffed. "Lexi look at me" I lifted her chin till she was looking at me. "I will do everything I can to never leave you! You're my baby girl and nothing can make me ever want to leave!" I pulled her into a hug while she sobbed into me. I looked up and saw Ward watching us with a smile. "Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey so... A kid?" He said gesturing to Lexi.

"I guess you have probably figured out that she's yours? I didn't know until after I was gone."

"I know Hannah told me. I'm so sorry Skye! If we only knew."

"You what?" I said interrupting him. "Would've let me back onto the team we would've been one big happy family?" I said getting worked up, my voice slowly raising. "No I don't think so you know that nothing would've been the same- you said it yourself, all I am is a traitor." I finally stopped yelling and turned my attention back on Lexi who was starting to fall asleep in my arms. "Go to sleep baby girl I'll be right here."

"M'kay mommy" she said already mostly asleep.

"Skye I'm sorry I wish we could change what happened I wish things could've gone back to normal, I wish I could've been a part of my daughters life, but most of all I wish I could've been with you! You have no idea how much I've missed you! I've regretted letting you go since you walked off the plane!"

"Really? Didn't seem that way when I left." I winced as I tried to sit up but eventually gave up and flopped back down careful not to wake Lexi.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call the nurse?" Ward asked.

I scoffed "I'm perfectly fine, getting shot in the gut twice is nothing. Of course I'm not fine! I'm grumpy and I hurt." I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly exhausted "I wanna sleep can we talk later." I asked not even bothering to open my eyes.

"Of course I'll be right here." He said grabbing my hand he just sat there gently rubbing circles in my hand as I drifted off.

Wards POV

I stayed like that for what seemed like forever just staring at her she's so beautiful! I can't help but stare. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I looked up just as the door opened to reveal Jemma, and Fitz. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard that Skye woke up, the nurse said that..." She was starting to freak out for some unknown reason.

"Jemma relax she did wake up but she was really tired and in a lot of pain so I told her to take a nap.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought something happened... Where's Lexi?" She whispered trying not to wake Skye who she hasn't even looked at.

I pointed to the bed to show her the sleeping girls. Lexi was snuggled up to her mothers chest taking slow breaths showing that she was asleep Skye was facing her, her daughter wrapped in her arms. "They are so cute together!" Jemma quietly squealed.

"Jem, we still have work to do we should get back, Ward can you tell us next time she wakes up?" Fitz says finally speaking up.

"Of course I'll do it as soon as I can." With that the pair walked out just as another pair walked in, well more like ran in.

"May, she's asleep she only woke up for a couple minutes then fell back asleep." I told her once I saw her face. She looked close to tears, and for the cavalry, that doesn't happen often. "If you guys still have things to do I promise someone will tell you as soon as she wakes up. I'll stay here and wait for her to wake up."

"Mel, he's right lets go, we've got things to do. Thank you Ward." Coulson said as he put his arm around May and led her out of the room.

For the past six hours I have been watching random things on Netflix waiting for either Skye or Lexi to wake up. I was about to give up on them and try and get some rest in the uncomfortable chair when I heard Skye's voice.

"I didn't think you'd actually stay." She said with a smile.

"Of course I'll always be here when you need me to."

"Where have you been the last 5 years when I've needed you?" She mumbled trying not to make me hear, but I did.

"Skye I'm so sorry about that..." I was about to keep talking when I was interrupted.

"We can't change the past, but thank you for being here for me now." She attempted to sit up but cried out in pain and fell back again. Her falling back woke Lexi.

"Mommy, what's wrong why are you about to cry?" She asked looking into Skye's eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby." She said kissing lexi's cheek. "Have you been going to school?"

"Yes mommy, auntie Hannah made me. I didn't want to but I was forced she made me leave you!" Lexi said as she started to cry again.

"Shhh baby it's okay I'm here don't cry." Skye looked up at me. "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks, the doctors didn't think you would make it. Honestly I didn't think you would make it and it scared me I didn't know what to do. Promise me Skye, you won't ever scare me like that again! I know we haven't seen each other in 5 years but I still love you." I looked at her pleadingly to get my point across that I still love her.

"I won't ever not just for you but for Lexi too. And how can I even be unconscious for 3 weeks??? That's a long time for even people with the worst of injuries all I did was get shot."

"Skye your heart stopped multiple times and the shots shot through some of your vital organs you're lucky to be alive. And speaking of shot, I need you to tell me everything that happened."

She took a deep breath in. "I know a certain someone that you wanted to kill a while back and after I tell you this you'll probably want to kill him a lot more." And with that she started telling him what happened that night 3 weeks ago.

A/N

Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update last week but I got this one out a little early this week and it's a little bit longer. This hiatus is killing me and we still have like 7 months till Aos is back on. For people who watch Logan Pauls vlogs or have been doing all the "quake me Chloe"s Chloe asked people nicely to stop and Logan asked all the "logangsters" to stop so guys it needs to stop. Anywho thanks for reading and please rr. Also Kate, update yur story! I told you I'm impatient! exack001 lol you started yur story like yesterday and yur on chapter 4? I started mine 8 weeks ago and I'm on chapter 7

~Janae


	8. Coming back?

Wards POV

I am going to kill him! After Skye told me what happened, she was right I want to kill miles. The man tried to take Skye from her 4 year old daughter, leave her to the same childhood Skye had. Who does that?? And he claimed he used to love her! Love does not go away that easily, I love her and I havnt seen her in 5 years! After she told me what happened I said I needed some air so I went outside the hospital and called Coulson. I told him what happened that night and he said he would look into finding miles. The only thing I know is that HE.WILL.PAY!

Throughout the next week and a half the team visited and everybody has made their apologies to Skye but she just brushed it off like if was no big deal. That made me kind of mad, it is a big deal! We treated her like trash and she doesn't even care! "So what are you gonna do now?" Coulson asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Skye was slowly getting better but not fast enough to get out of the hospital sooner. She was finally getting released today. "I guess I'll just go home and continue what I was doing before."

"If you would be interested we are still in need of a CS if you're interested. I know it's not ideal but with all of us helping I'm sure you could homeschool Lexi on the bus and I'm almost positive Simmons would love to help. She can get to know her real dad and we can get back out favorite hacker. I'm not saying make a decision now but please Skye, just think about it." Coulson was never one to really beg but the whole team hasn't been the same since she left and they all need her back.

"I promise Coulson, I will think about it. The only thing I need to do is make sure I do the best thing for Lexi. That's all have ever tried to do and that's all I will do." She looked down at her daughter sleeping in her arms. Her only goal in life is to make sure her daughter feels loved and feels safe.

It's been a couple hours since Coulson offered Skye her job back and Ward hasn't left her side. In fact he has rarely left her side in the last 4 weeks. The nurse just came in and said Skye was ready to go. Just needed some paperwork filled out then she could leave. After all the paperwork was done Ward pushed her in her wheelchair since she can't walk yet and led her and Lexi to his car. Once they got to Skye's apartment he picked Skye up and carried her into the house since they couldn't keep the wheelchair he has to carry her everywhere, not that he's complaining. He sets her up and Netflix and goes to cook some dinner.

"Skye what do want for dinner?" I ask from the kitchen as I look through her cupboards.

"Do you know how to make boxed Mac and cheese robot? Cause that sounds amazing."

"If you do come back to the bus there is no way I'm letting you eat that crap but since you're so cute I'll do it just this once." Of course she wants something bad for you.

After about twenty minutes, he comes into the living room and sits on her couch with her. "Have you made a decision on whether or not you're coming back?"

"I think I have, I think it would be good for Lexi and I both, but I need to talk with Lexi before I tell Coulson yes."

I can't believe what I'm hearing! After all these years I might get her back! That's all I've ever dreamed of having my girl back in my arms.

"That's great Skye!" I say with a grin.

It's been a week and she has talked to Lexi who agreed while jumping up and down. Hailey has stopped by a couple times and just left for the last time. Skye told her that she was leaving and thanked her for everything she has done for her. They both started crying and didn't stop until they both agreed to stay in touch. I'm in her bedroom packing her meager possessions while she talks to Coulson on the phone.

Skye's POV

"Hey Coulson" I say once he answers the phone.

"Skye! How are you?"

"Pretty good Ward still won't let me do anything though. I mean I'm great full that he's doing all of this for me but I am going stir crazy here."

"So what made you grace me with your voice?" He asked, I could tell he was smirking.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to accept your offer. I'm coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

A/N

Hey guys I'm sorry i didn't upload a chapter last week but I was out of town with no cell reception and when I got back I was always super busy but hopefully I won't miss another week! So apparently Chlogan is most likely a thing but who knows. Anyway thanks for reading and rate review! I know this chapter is short but I figured that was a good place to end.

~Janae


	9. Getting ready

Skye's POV

"Lexi, go get your coat please. We need to go." I have one last lunch date with Hannah before I go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Not saying I'm really looking forward to leaving my whole life behind but it's not an amazing life. Lexi deserves better than this.

"Yes mommy" I heard along with little feet running. A couple minutes later we were out the door and on our way to a restaurant.

"Skye!" Hannah said running up to us.

"Hey Hannah." I said hugging her. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Hey don't do that! Let's not get all emotional toll after dinner then we both can break down"

"Okay" I laughed out. We walked into the restaurant and, after checking in, say in a booth at the far corner.

After a nice relaxing dinner, the trio walked out into the parking lot.

"Oh Skye! I'm gonna miss you and Lexi so much! Promise me, you won't ever let us get out of touch!" Hannah choked out.

"Hannah, I promise you, I won't ever allow that! You're like family and family doesn't leave each other! I promise we WILL stay in touch"

I said barely getting it out through my sobbing.

We hugged and said our last, very emotional, goodbyes. As soon as we got home I got to work lacking up our very meager possessions. Although it didn't last long because Ward came in and told me to rest. Frankly I was glad he did because I was really starting to hurt. It still hurts to be out of bed for more than a couple minutes and I'm surprised I made it through that dinner. "Ward, let me help! It's my stuff"

He gave me a glare "Not a chance Skye you just got released from the hospital yesterday"

"Okay okay geez" I huffed and payed back on the couch. Within minutes I was asleep.

A couple hours later I was shaken awoke by Ward. "Skye it's time to go, I got all your things in the car."

I slowly sat up, ignoring the searing pain in my stomach, and stood up. I took one last look around my apartment and headed towards the SUV where Ward and Lexi are already at.

"Let's go home" Ward said as he sped off towards the quin jet.

A/N

Hey guys, guess what! I actually update a chapter on time! I know this was really short but I had like no time to write it and I wanted to get something out here. Thanks for reading and please RR it always helps! Shoutout to @RhizOneill who has commented on almost every single chapter! Thanks

~Janae


	10. On the bus (sorry guys)

Skye's POV

"Skye! I've missed you!" Jemma said running up to me and hugging me. Oww I thought, I guess she saw me wince slightly "I'm so sorry Skye I imagine you're still in quite a lot of pain"

"It's okay Jemma, it still hurts yes, but not as bad as it did last week."

"Well that's good! I still want to look at the wound when you're settled in though."

"Okay, but. I Think I need to sit down for a while." I said placing my hand on my burning no stomach.

"Of course! You go lay down and I'll take Lexi and start unpacking some of your things."

"Thanks Simmons you're the best! And I really missed all you guys." With Taft I walked towards the common area and lay down on the couch. Within minutes I was asleep, dreaming about that night with Miles, but there was a change.

Dream

"Skye! So good to see you again! And whose this little cutie? Is she mine?"

"No miles she's not yours and you won't lay a finger on her!" I said walking in front of Lexi shielding her from the monster.

"Oh Skye no need for that! It won't do her much good!" He pulled out a gun, shot me in the leg and I fell.

"Mommy!" Lexi screamed. I looked at her then at miles who still was holding the gun. Not faced at me, but at Lexi.

"Miles please! Dont do this!" Just as I finished pleading for Miles to spare her life, I saw Ward come through the door. "Grant! Please help us! She's your daughter! You have to save her I don't care about me but please!"

"I don't care about you either." He walked over to me and shoved me all the way to the ground and shot my other leg. "We never should have come back for you! I wish you were dead" I looked over to Lexi just as I heard a gunshot and saw her fall to the ground. She wasn't moving.

"Lexi no! Please baby! Don't leave me you're going to be fine!" I ran over to her and felt for a pulse. There was none.

End dream

"Skye wake up!"

I shot up from the couch with sweat covering me. I was out of breath, looked around and saw Ward sitting on the couch looking at me concerned.

"Skye? Are you okay? I heard you screaming and thrashing around." I scrambled off of the couch as fast as I could to get away from him Just as the tears started flowing. It brought a huge pain through my stomach but I ignored it.

"Woah it's okay Skye! You're going to hurt yourself settle down. It's gonna be okay." He attempted to move towards me more but I wouldn't let him.

"Lexi" I choked out.

"Skye relax she's with Simmons. Nobody is going to hurt to." He moved closer to me probably expecting me to try to push him away. surprise, I didn't. So he just held me as I cried.

"I'm sorry grant, I got your shirt all wet" I said once my eyes dried up and I couldn't produce more tears.

"Skye it's fine! But do you want to tell me what that was about? What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare but it's fine now!" Now my stomach was really starting to hurt and I'm pretty sure Ward noticed.

"Come on! Let's go to the lab. You can see Lexi and we can get you some pain pills. But Skye" he gave me a pointed look. "This talk isn't over"

"Alright, let's go" I sighed. The only thing I needed right now was to see Lexi and make sure she was okay.

A/N

Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I was on vacation and one thing led to another so I never had time. I am going to put a hold on this story and work on editing it and finishing my last one that I have put off for so long. Again I'm so sorry for the wait and the longer one to come. Hopefully I will get back to it by at least October. So sorry but thanks for reading and please rate and review. Comments help so much!

~Janae


End file.
